Your mine, and i'm yours, forever and always
by follow-ur-dreams
Summary: After everything Rae and Anthony have been through they can now have a nrmal life together. Just a short story based on Rae and Anthony from the Fingerprints series by Melinda Metz


Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the Fingerprints series, Melinda Metz does.  
  
A/N- how great is this series?! I don't know about you guys but I loved it! Hope you enjoy my story, it's my first Fingerprints one, but it's basically just about Rae and Anthony.  
  
YOU'RE MINE, AND I'M YOURS, FOREVER AND ALWAYS  
  
"Rae, come on. Why can't we do something else? Anything else?" Oh my god, he's still whining. I mean seriously, I love the guy but he can be such a baby some times.  
  
"Anthony, come on. Please? For me?" I gave him my puppy dog face. He can't resist my puppy dog face and we both know it, but still, he tries to resist.  
  
"No Rae, don't do that. I've done heaps for you! Remember the whole saving your life thing? Doesn't that let me off the hook for anything? Like maybe this stupid dance you want to go to?"  
  
"It's not stupid!" I argued back. I hated arguing with him, but this wasn't anything serious, and he is kinda cute when he complains or begs. Not that he isn't cute all the time, he is, he definitely is- but that's not the point. He's staring at me now with that look on his face that says, 'come on,' or, 'be serious.' It could even say, 'Puh-leeze,' but I doubt Anthony would say that, so in this case that ones ruled out. Either way the same meaning's implied. I wasn't going to give up, I raised an eye-brow and stared back at him, silently challenging him. I have to admit he's better then this at me, I love his hershy-kisses brown eyes, and I can look into them for ages, but he always manages to win. Okay, I know I wasn't going to give up but.  
  
"Okay, so it's a little bit stupid, a tiny, teeny little bit," I motioned with my thumb and index finger the approximate size, and he smirked at me. Damn it! He's even cuter when he smirks, but I love it the most when he laughs. He's told me that he barely ever used to laugh before he met me, and I joke around and ask how he could laugh with me when most of the time one of us needed saving. He just laughs again and tells me that he did laugh sometimes then, but more so after Yana found out that my mum didn't really kill her mother and everything went back to being as normal as it could be with my power. God, this is getting depressing. Anthony's looking at me strangely now, I think I went off into my own little world for a bit to long.  
  
"Sorry," I told him, "I was just thinking. " He looks curious now, and a bit suspicious.  
  
"Oh yeh? What about?" Aww crap. He can read me like a book, think fast Rae.  
  
"Uh..umm.I was thinking about..what it would be like to go to the dance tonight?" Gee Rae, that was hard to think of, real creative to. You were only talking about it all of a minute ago. I stuffed it up anyway, I can't lie to Anthony, even about the smallest little things. Unless it's some kind of surprise that I have to keep from him for a while, but that's different. As I was saying I screwed that up, because I made it sound like a question, when it should have been a statement. Damn, that is such a rookie mistake.  
  
Anthony pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around me, "You suck at lying, but it's okay, I still love you," he said this with a smirk and then kissed me on the cheek, making me giggle. God I sound like such a little kid when I giggle, and I was just accusing him of being one. I decided to continue that path of conversation, "I love you too," I told him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "but I'll have you know that I can lie quite well if I have to, no one knows my secret do they?" I meant it as a rhetorical question, and this topic was supposed to finish there. But Anthony decided to continue.  
  
"Keeping a secret and lying are two very different things," he stated, arms still wrapped around me, my head resting on his shoulder. I had to admit he was right though, I knew that keeping my secret and lying were different even before the words came out of my mouth, but hey, I had to say something. But now this conversation is totally off track, and I've lost this little battle, I'll admit it. That doesn't mean I'm going to loose the next one.  
  
"Yeh, yeh," I said as I cuddled even closer to him. Like I said, I lost this battle, moving on to more important issues.. "So, about the dance," I started, sitting up and turning my self around so that I was still on his lap but my legs were on the bed behind him, and I was facing him. He groaned and leaned his head against my shoulder, burying his face into my curly reddish-brown hair. I continued my plea as I played with his hair tenderly, occasionally kissing the top of his head, "Can we please, please go? I've been looking forward to it for a while, and I know it's not some big thing like the prom, but it's still a school dance and I really want to go with you. Isn't a girl allowed to go with her boyfriend to their school dance?" I asked him, still playing with his hair although he had moved his head from my shoulder and was now looking at me.  
  
He looked at me in silence for a bit longer, before sighing. "Your going to be the death of me Rae," he said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, a huge grin on my face.  
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you!" I told him as I planted kisses across his jaw line and all over his face. He had his arms wrapped around my back and I was still in his lap, so he picked my up easily and I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him on the lips again, but deeper this time. He kissed me back and smiled his heart-warming smile, making me want to melt, from the kiss and the smile that is, before carrying me out of my bedroom and through the front door. I looked at him curiously, trying to figure out what he was up to. He caught my expression and smiled secretively.  
  
"The dance is tomorrow night, and since I'm going just for you, I get to decide what we will be doing for the rest of today," he stated simply.  
  
"Oh, do you now?" I replied playfully, "and what exactly is it that we will be doing today then?"  
  
He thought for a couple of seconds and put me down since we had reached the car. I was now leaning against the side of the hood of the car, and he was leaning against me, his hands on either side of my body, palms flat against the car. "I haven't decided yet," he told me, his arms wrapping themselves around my waist once again, mine coming up to wrap themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to me.  
  
"Well I don't mind what we do as long as I'm with you," I told him honestly. I don't care if it sounds corny or lame, it's the truth. He grinned at me before kissing me softly on the forehead, "Well, you won't have to worry about that," he said, as one of his hands came up to push some of my stray hair behind my ear. I smiled at him, everything was so perfect right now. After the hell we both went through, things are just the way I wanted them to be. The only thing that could make it better would be for mum to be alive, but that isn't possible, she's gone, and I've accepted that. Anthony however, is right here, and we love each other. Nothing can get between us now, and no one can tear us apart.  
  
"You okay?" Anthony was looking at me, his face filled with concern. I gave him another smile, reassuring him that I was fine.  
  
"I was just thinking about how great everything is now. You and I are finally together and have been for months, and there hasn't been anymore threats or major problems that we've had to deal with. My life is returning to normal, it's almost like how things were before I found out about my power and went psycho in the cafateria, except better, so much better," I stroked Anthony's cheek gently and he pulled me tighter against him, "And it's all thanks to you."  
  
Anthony started to shake his head, denying that they got to where they are because of him. "Because of you, Anthony. You figured out my power and helped me through everything. You never once looked at me like I was some kind of freak, or that I scared you. You stuck by me, you could have abandoned me and given up, saved yourself, but you didn't. You were the only thing that kept me going sometimes. The only thing that kept me sane. You made me feel special, like I was worth something, you made me feel loved, and you'll never know how thankful I am to have you. I love you so much Anthony, more then I have ever loved anyone else, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," I told him, my eyes becoming misty. I've never been this open about my feelings to a guy before. I didn't want to scare Anthony away, but I wanted him to know how much I cared about him. I want him to know just how much he means to me. "I love you so much, you know that right?" I asked him softly, one of my hands playing with his hair again. He kissed me deeply and looked into my eyes, he isn't scared by what I just said, I can see it in his eyes. God, this guy is incredible.  
  
"I love you too Rae, I love you so much," he told me, his forehead resting against mine. "Don't ever forget that. I don't know what the hell I did to deserve you but I am so glad that I have you, I can't imagine what my life would like without you in it."  
  
A tear fell down my face and he gently wiped it away with his thumb, his hand resting on the side of my face, stroking my cheek. "You'll never have to worry about that," I told him, my voice barely a whisper, "I'm yours now, and your mine, you wouldn't be able to get rid of me if you tried," I told him with a grin. He grinned back, "I know," he said, "but I'm not planning on trying, so that works out just fine by me."  
  
I kissed him again, a soft but long kiss, before pulling him into the tightest hug of my life. Everything was going to be fine. As long as Anthony's with me. As long as we're RaeAnthony.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N- please review of you liked my story! It's my first Fingerprints one and as you can tell it's focused on Rae and Anthony, I think they're one of the cutest couples ever created in a book, I was so happy when they finally got together! Let me know what you thought of it! Thanks everyone! ( 


End file.
